Another Breath
by Kamilynn94
Summary: I wrote this a while ago and was going through my documents and found it, i was surprised how good it actually is and decided to post it to see if i get any reviews its an oc matt or jonah not sure yet, just give it a try


K so i was deleting old stories and decided to give this one a chance cuz it looks like it has hope. Its up to you though to give me reason to continue it so if you like it review! or if you dont, review! flames are welcome.

...

I leaned my forehead on the cold car window. It soothed my hot face. I yawned and stretched, and after letting my back pop a couple times I slouched back down in my seat. The only noise was the rain beating against the car and the soft, steady breathing of my two younger siblings from the backseat. They had been unconscious since we left our Hotel about four hours ago. Here we are on our way to a _new start_ as Claire, my…mom? I guess you could call her my mom, refers to it. I didn't like this at all. I didn't get why we needed a new start, sure we made some mistakes, but Seattle was a big city, We could've just moved across town. But no, we're on our way to Goatswood, Connecticut. On the complete opposite side of the U.S.

"Hey Bree, how you doing?" Claire asked. Her voice was hushed just above a whisper, trying not to wake Lilly and Wyatt. I glared over at her. I wasn't really mad at her, just mad at life. But she seemed to be an easier target, so for now she's stuck with my anger.

"Peachy. Just peachy." I grumbled.

"I know that this is going to be an adjustment" she paused "for all of us. But I think it's for the best. We have a clean slate here. We left everything behind, the rumors, the glares, everything." She comforted.

"Everything." I repeated. She nodded and smiled. "Everything. Our friends, the places we've had our best memories, our jobs, school, everything." I could tell she was caught off guard by my response. I've never questioned Claire's decisions before. She'd done more for me than any other human being and I owed her everything. But this seemed to… extreme.

"It'll get easier. You'll see. It's all about attitude. If you start your life here knowing it's going to be great, it will be." I went back to leaning my head against the car window, trying to end the conversation. It failed. "There's something else I need to talk to you about." Her face held an emotion I couldn't read. "I've started talking to an old friend of mine, Sara. Her son's sick with cancer. They're not doing to good financially and having to drive all the way to Connecticut from New York for the hospital isn't helping."

"Why don't they go to a hospital in New York?" I questioned the obvious.

"They don't offer the treatment he needs. I offered them to stay with us. I know it'll be a bit crowded but the more family the better. But it does mean I'll need you to help out… a lot. Plus you can be there for her son, Matt. You know what it's like to be stuck in the hospital." She said

"Yea, it's fine. As long as he doesn't turn out to be another Clayton." I shuddered at that thought. Clayton, what can I say. He's your average over-confident, selfish, perverted pig who happens to be my part time stalker part time enemy, PLUS he lives with me. Sounds fun, right? Oh it's a blast. Note that sarcasm. Claire just laughed.

"Hey, guess what?" She smiled as we turned into an ancient looking house. "We're here." This was going to be a pretty big change from our condo back in Seattle. I sighed and braced myself for the worst. I've never actually lived in a house before, but movies and T.V had filled me in on enough. Houses equal rats, termites, and _cockroaches_. I shuddered again. "What's with you?" Claire laughed noticing my tense posture and cold glare towards the house.

"It's been checked for… pests, right?" I mumbled. Claire laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Aubrey. There's nothing in there that's going to get you." She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car. I took a deep breath and followed. The house was actually nice. Roomy, of course that'll change after all of us get settled. Something wasn't right though. It felt cold and, angry I guess would be a good way to describe it. I traced my fingers across the wall. A sting shot through my hand followed by a numb feeling and I ripped my hand back. Movement caught my eye and I turned as a grayish figure wrapped up like a mummy disappeared around the corner. I quickly ran to chase it but it was gone. "I need more sleep" I mumbled under my breath and rubbed my eyes . I brushed it off and went to help Claire get the stuff out of the car. Most of the boxes had been dropped off last weak so we only had a couple suitcases. I grabbed my suitcase and dragged it into the house

"Hey, I put Lilly and Wyatt on the couch, they're still fast asleep. You can take this opportunity and go find yourself a dream room." She offered while she dug through some of the boxes laying around. I nodded and ran upstairs. I didn't really count on getting a _dream room_, I knew no matter what room I claimed I'd end up in the one nobody wanted. I didn't mind, I was the most adaptable and didn't care if a room was to small or to dark. As long as I got one I was happy. But I figured I could explore anyways. Every step I took I felt a strange feeling, almost as if I was being followed. Oh, well. I'm probably just jumpy still. I came to the first bedroom door and slowly pushed it open. I waited until the door was completely open before stepping inside. It was pretty basic. White walls, moderate size closet, bed with white sheets, and a window letting in just enough sun to light the whole room. I walked over to the closet and opened the doors, inside was a full length mirror. I looked in at my appearance and realized it would probably be a good idea for me to shower and change. My long, raven-black hair fell in loose waves ending just below my shoulder blades, it made my pale skin look even whiter, which trust me, wasn't good. I was known for my porcelain skin, people always compared me to those freaking twilight vampires, I've got the freakishly white skin, ice cold skin, Plus I live in, well lived in, Washington. It's not my fault I can't tan. My eyes were a dark, deep blue, I didn't have a freckle anywhere on me and my lips were a soft, light pink. I had on black cotton short shorts that tied with a big red bow in the front and a black hoodie that said Mme. Estrella's Dance Academy with a picture of a ballet dancer's silhouette on the back in white and to complete my look… sock monkey slippers. Yeah, pretty sexy if you ask me. I had a semi-petite toned, dancers body that had many scars on it, another dilemma of light skin.

I sighed and turned to leave and find my shower stuff but instead found myself looking into the ice-blue eyes of a very charred boy. My heart caught in my throat and I gasped and fell back. I crawled back until I was against the wall. I considered my options quickly, I could try and run out the door and deal with Claire telling me I'm a sleep deprived lunatic, I could try and fight this thing…lose and probably end up zombie food, or I could cower in the fetal position and hope it takes pity on my wimpiness. I chose option three, which was actually my answer for most physical conflicts. But when I looked up it was gone. I still held my position ready for him to reappear but after a couple minutes of nothing I finally rose. I smiled and decided that I obviously scared him away with my amazingness and continued on my way to find my shower stuff. So maybe there wasn't an actual fight but since I'm not _dead …_I consider this a victory! Such bravery, it's inspiring I know. I laughed to myself. And grabbed my suitcase.

"It's all in my head, it's all in my head, it's all in my head. There's no such thing as zombies, you just need more sleep. Yeah, and maybe you're low in vitamins! Yeah, I just got to take some vitamins and they'll go away. Haha, you're not crazy!" I mumbled to myself as I grabbed my suitcase and went through the box labeled 'Aubrey's Clothes'. I turned and saw that Claire was watching me intently.

"You need serious help you little freak." She laughed and shook her head.

"Hey, I'm having a rough morning, and I think I just hallucinated!" I jokingly yelled back.

"You're so weird!" She yelled as she walked into the other room.

"You wouldn't love me any other way!" I replied. And grabbed my stuff and followed her into the kitchen. "Hey Claire, where's the bathroom, I'm icky." I said and held up my shampoo.

"There's one right down stairs." She pointed to a door and continued unpacking boxes of dishes. I opened the door and ran down the stairs. Once I hit the bottom I walked to the center of the room and looked around. It had floors that reminded me of a cafeteria, I saw the bathroom but got distracted by big doors with dark windows. I walked over and grabbed the door knob and twisted. The door was jammed. I pulled hard and leaned back but still nothing. I put my feat on both sides of the door and used them to push against the walls to help me pull but then something else caught my eye. Eyes. Yep, ice-blue ones…again. Yay. I held eye contact, I still had my feet on the wall and was hanging on the door knob.

"Vitamins." I squeaked and let my feat slide to floor and stood up straight. I tried to stay calm. _It's not really there_ I kept telling myself. I turned on my heal and slowly started to walk to the bathroom. "Vitamins, Vitamins, Vitamins," I kept repeating over and over again but it wasn't working and instead my slow walk got faster and faster until it became a full on sprint. As soon as I got to the bathroom I slammed the door shut and slid down the door, exhaling loudly. And then I realized it. My clothes and soaps were sitting outside those doors still. "SHIIIIIIITTTTTT!" I yelled and sighed again. I stood and tried to recover myself, flattened my hair, straightened my clothes, practiced a calm and composed face, and slowly opened the door.

My insides dropped when I saw what was directly across the room, standing right next to my stuff. His eyes seamed entertained at my performance. I kept my calm and straight face and took a step towards him. He did nothing. I took another step, Still nothing. Another and Another until I was about two feat from my stuff. I bent down and picked it up and quickly walked back to the bathroom. I let a smile spread over my face, this was so victory number two. I set every thing out and turned the water on, I'm not going to lie, I haven't showered in a couple days so this felt pretty good. I didn't like Hotel bathrooms, and showering at an airport just seams like a ticket for rape to me, so yea. After I felt clean, I turned the water off and dried off, wrapping a towel around me. I got dressed in my dark skinny jeans and a black tank top under a deep purple tank top. I slipped my monkey slippers back on. I towel dried my hair and did some quick make-up. I'd probably straighten my hair later but I'm to lazy to do it now. I opened the door and refused to let my eyes look around as I ran back up the stairs. I had to know if he was real, it wasn't the first time I've seen stuff like this. Actually it was pretty common in my life. I guess that's why it's so easy for me to laugh it off. But this time not only did I see things that weren't really there, it was like the house had emotions , strong emotions that seemed to claw their way into my head.

"Hey Claire, could you do me a favor and come help me with something?" I asked casually. She looked confused but nodded and followed me downstairs.

"What do you need help with?" She asked.

"Those doors are jammed and I can't seem to get them open." I quickly answered. She made a weird face and walked over to the doors. I looked around, praying he'd show up. I needed proof that I wasn't psycho.

"Nah, I can't seem to get them either. I'll call somebody about it after we're all settled, unless you had plans for it?" She questioned.

"No, I was just curious." I mumbled. And turned to go back upstairs but again found eyes staring back at. Actually they seemed to be what was left of eyes. This wasn't the charred boy, it had greenish grey skin with carvings all over. It's eyes were white with no pupils and no eyelids. I screamed and jumped back.

"What is your problem?" Claire nagged and grabbed my shoulder. Yep, she couldn't see it. I am going insane. What a perfect way to start my new life.

"I thought I saw a bat." I lied. Claire couldn't know I was seeing things. I'd end up in the hospital with them running tests on me.

"Oh my gosh! For the last time, there's no pests in the house!" She grumbled and then went back up the stairs, I followed quickly and cautiously.

"So when are Clayton, Nat, and your friends getting here?" I questioned.

"Clayton and Nat are supposed to get here tomorrow, but you know them. They'll probably get here sometime within the week. And Sara and Matt should get here tonight after his treatment." She answered

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Around ten. Want to go get some breakfast and get a few things we need for the house? I'll buy Starbucks." She cockily offered. She knew me to well.

"Yes! I love you right now!" I exclaimed and ran back down to the bathroom to straighten my hair. There was nothing in the basement, I breathed a sigh of relief. After my hair fell straight I ran back upstairs and followed Claire out to the car. After we got our coffee, well Lilly and Wyatt had coco, then we went to Ikea, the perfect place to get everything for a new home, then Winco for food.

"What should we cook for dinner? What would do think they like?" She asked as walked through the aisles at Winco.

"I don't know, they're your friends." I shrugged.

"How about pasta salad and croissants? " She asked. I nodded. "Go grab mozzarella and olives and meet me at the pasta isle. I nodded and rushed off to where they keep the cheese. As I was deciding to get what brand I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned and saw a tall boy around 16 or 17 (my age range). He had blond hair, blue eyes, perfect skin, and great smile containing braces. He was pretty hot but looked a little to cocky for me.

"Hey, I've never seen you before." He asked and flashed me a confident smile.

"Really? That's weird." I said. His smile dropped and I smiled knowing I just ruined his game plan.

"Oh, uh, how long have you lived here?" He stuttered out.

"Around 2 hours." I answered. He laughed and I kept a very straight face. "What? I'll have you know I've met a lot of people in those 2 hours."

"Ghosts don't count you know." He joked. My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped. "Are you okay, I was just joking because you're the one that just moved into the old Aikman house, right? The big white one."

"Why would you say ghost?" I asked after recovering.

"You don't know? Supposedly your new house is haunted by Aikman and his psychic son." He answered.

"They forgot to mention that. What happened that would make it haunted?" I asked quickly. He looked mildly concerned.

"Well it used to be a funeral home-"He started

"WHAT!" I cut him off. The real estate agent definitely forgot to mention this. He nodded and continued.

"Yea, I think they did all the body preparation stuff in the basement . But they also did séances. The son was supposed to be really good, he actually made stuff appear. But I guess he got a little to strong because they did a séance and everybody got burned to a crisp. Except the medium boy who just disappeared. Then not long after that they dug up the cemetery to move it and found a whole bunch of empty coffins with no evidence of where the body's went. Most people think Aikman used them for some kind of voodoo shit or something. So… have you really seen anything?" He asked nervously.

"I think I might have." I stared at the floor, picturing the burnt boy I'd seen. I didn't really want to go into details to this guy I just met, oh I don't even know his name. "What's your name, I'm Aubrey."

"Colton. So that place really is haunted." He stared at me with wide eyes.

"No! Ghosts aren't real. Its probably just some story someone made up that turned into some superstitious myth over the years." I answered as calmly as I could.

"So you haven't seen any monsters or anything?" He asked.

"Just my siblings." I joked. We laughed.

"Well let me give you my number and if any ghosts or ghouls try and hurt the prettiest girl in Goatswood I'll come save you." His voice was dripping in cheesy flirtation but I wasn't about to turn down someone to talk to.

"Aww, my knight in shining armor." I answered sarcastically. He smiled cockily and wrote his number down. "Well I got to go, the pasta isles waiting for me." I waved and ran off. At least now I know I'm not insane. But is this really better? And should I tell Claire. No, she needs this break. I'll let her live in peace until things get ugly. So far nothings tried to hurt me, and apparently Colton will come save me if anything does. I can handle this. I found Claire and threw the stuff in the cart.

"What took so long?" She asked.

"Made a friend." I answered.

"Wow, that was fast. See, this is going to be easy here." She smiled and I forced a fake smile. I'm really not sure why I'm not scared out of my mind, but for some reason the ghosts didn't really scare me. Creep me out? Yes, but so does about fifty percent of my family so that's nothing new. I can do this. By the time we got home it was around five. There was still no sign of Sara and Matt so Claire started making dinner and I started putting everything away that we got. Right after the dinner was made there was a knock on the door. I ran to go get it and found a blond haired woman who was probably late thirties early forties. She was holding on to a sickly, pale boy who didn't look to good.

"Hi. Sara?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yes, this is Matt, He needs to lie down. Is there a bed ready?" She asked.

"Let me go ask." I led her into the kitchen where Claire was and they instantly started a nonstop talking conversation. I see why they became friends. Matt was sitting at the table. He looked exhausted. I sat down next to him and decided to start a conversation.

"Hey, I'm Aubrey." I smiled

"I'm Matt. What's it like here?" He asked.

"Well so far this house has made me spazz out at any sudden movement, made me question my sanity, and convince me I'm low in vitamins. Other than that its great, nice and spacy." I laughed. He chuckled and grinned. It was nice to see him look… more alive.

"Sounds like a keeper." He smiled.

"Definitely Barbie's dream house." I nodded with a completely straight face.

"Well Matt, you have any idea what room you want?" Claire asked.

"Is there a bed in the basement?" I looked at him like he was insane. The basement? Cold and creepy.

"Yea. There's two, so whoever gets that room has to have a roommate though." She answered. I thought about this for a minute, sickly cancer boy living in the basement which seemed to be ghost central. He didn't look like he'd be able to sprint up the stairs if they try and get him. I sighed, I know what I got to do.

"I'll be his roommate." I offered. Matt smiled.

"See, problem solved." He said. He got up and looked at me to show him where it was. I got up and started walking to the basement. We got half way and he stopped. I looked at him and my heart broke. He was so young and had to go through so much.

"Need help?" I Offered and wrapped my arm around him helping him down the stairs. I helped him walk across the room to his bed and sat him down.

"Thanks. You seem strangely at ease with me." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Most people treat me different, they look at me like I'm some glass doll ready to shatter. They actually usually avoid me." He laughed when he said it but I could tell it hurt him more than he led on.

"Sick people aren't really a new thing for me." I answered. He gave me a weird look. "I spent a lot of time in the Hospital a couple years ago."

"For what?" He asked.

"When I was ten my stomach started hurting really bad, but my foster dad wasn't the most nurturing and he told me it was just the flu and ignored me. About a week later the pain disappeared and I felt fine. I went back to school like nothing happened. The next day, even though I felt fine my fever was rising rapidly. I was at 105 and the school called the hospital. It turns out my appendix had burst ten days earlier. You're supposed to die within 24 hours so I was a miracle. They instantly put me into surgery and found the poison had spread. They took out as much poison as possible. They decided they'd keep doing surgeries until my body shut down. They didn't exactly have high hopes for me. Almost every night they told me I wasn't going to make it. But somehow that went on for three years. Then the poison just disappeared. It still hasn't come back and here I am, nice and healthy." I smiled. He smiled back, a little bit of hope shined in his eyes.

"So since you got you're appendix taken out, do you have a wicked scars now?" He joked.

"Sweetie, I have _many _wicked scars." I laughed and patted my belly. He laughed. "You need sleep, So I'm going to go help Claire and your mom." He nodded and I ran up the stairs.


End file.
